disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampires (The Little Merman)
Vampires are a race of magical immortal creatures who are featured in Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Background Characteristics Overview Vampires species There are three different species of land dragons; Common vampires Alpha vampires Dhampirs Dhampirs are offsprings of male vampire and female woman or vice versa, they physical and mystical attributes as common/alpha pure-blooded or common/alpha bitten vampires; but to a slightly greater degree. They also drink blood (regardless whether or not; it is human or animal blood) or consume human nutrition to maintain his strength and vitality. Physical appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Vampire physiology:' Vampires and dhampirs possess various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' physical and mystical attributes are superior to common vampires and dhampirs' also, as they get older, there physical and mystical attributes are further greatly amplified; **'Superhuman strength:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they can break metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete, ice and overpower large animals relatively easily. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs are much stronger then common vampires and dhampirs. **'Superhuman durability:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as there skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that they feel little to no pain; for example, if they fall from heights that are at least several feet off the ground, they will survived with barely any injuries, they are even able to withstand immense underwater pressures at over 21,000 feet below sea level and beyond, also, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate their skin, as well as the fact that bullets, arrows and bolts also will bounce off them. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' durability are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Superhuman endurance:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can endure powerful blows for long periods of time. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' endurance are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Superhuman speed:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more speed than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they can move at blur-like speeds. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs are much faster then common vampires and dhampirs; as they can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds. **'Superhuman agility:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs are more agile then common vampires and dhampirs. **'Superhuman reflexes:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more reflexes than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they can respond to attacks within seconds, they can even catch an arrow shot at them by there opponent(s). However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' reflexes are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Superhuman flexibility:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' flexibility are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Superhuman mobility:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' mobility are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Superhuman jumping:' Common vampires and dhampirs can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they can they can at least jump several off the ground in a single jump. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs can jump much higher than common vampires and dhampirs. **'Superhuman leaping:' Common vampires and dhampirs can leap much further than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they can they can at least leap several feet in a single bound. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs can leap much further than vampires and dhampirs vampires. **'Superhuman stamina:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' stamina are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Superhuman senses:' Common vampires and dhampirs possess far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any normal human or animal. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' senses are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. **'Accelerated perception:' Common vampires and dhampirs can process information and think much faster than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, he can also see things that are happening very fast in slow motion. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs' accelerated perception are superior to common vampires and dhampirs'. ***'Night vision:' Vampires and dhampirs can see clearly in the dark, even under water; making it impossible for there opponents to sneak up on them in dark areas. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Common vampires and dhampirs are able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, they are able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. They can also heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes them a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; common vampires' accelerated healing factors are powerful to the point that it is not only impossible for them to become drunk or intoxicated, but it is also impossible for them to increase in weight. However, alpha vampires and dhampirs are able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than common vampires and dhampirs. **'Superhuman immunity:' Due to vampires and dhampirs' accelerated healing factors; they are immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Immortality:' Common vampires and alpha vampires are immortal; as they cannot be killed by natural means or most supernatural means, as well as the fact that they do not visibly age. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Vampires and dhampirs do not visibly age; thus, they have a form of ageless immortality. **'Self-sustenance:' Vampires and dhampirs can breath both on land and under water. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Vampires and dhampirs can transform into humanoid bats at will, resembling the physical appearance of human-bat hybrids, they still maintains complete control and awareness of all his actions, even when he is in his humanoid liger form. They can also shapeshift into actual bats, gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities, as they still maintains complete control and awareness of all there actions, even when they are in there animal forms. **'Levitation/Flight:' Vampires and dhampirs can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. They can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 15 and high altitudes, he can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. Abilities Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite the common vampires and alpha vampires' immortality, if there heads are cut off from there bodies; they will permanently be killed, however, due to there skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Heart extraction:' Despite the common vampires and alpha vampires' immortality, if there hearts are removed from there chests; they will permanently be killed, however, due to there skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Mortality:' Although dhampirs possess the same physical and mystical attributes as pure-blooded vampires, they are not immortal; as they can be killed, just like any normal human. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass common vampires and alpha vampires' incredibly durable skin. Notable vampires Trivia Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:TV Animation characters